Legends: Told through Time and Space
by NaXyld
Summary: Valoran lies in ruins. With the aid of Noxus, the forces of the void have brought the once teeming continent to ashes. However, even in the face of annihilation, the legends told in the institute of war live on. The spirits of the champions, their deeds, their strengths, their resolve, find new life in a world where the League of Legends was thought to be nothing but legends


Author's note: After taking a long break from writing, I have decided to start writing some fanfiction once more. And on that note, I present to you:

**Legends: Told through Time and Space**

XXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXX

Valour High. It was a school for the bright and the best. For the strongest and the wisest. It was a school of prestige.

And it was also where everything would begin.

"Hey hey, did you hear about the newest heist by Twist? I heard that a girl in the 10th grade got her long lost necklace back!"

"Really? No way!"

"Never mind that, did you see the news? Magical girl luminosity stopped a bank robbery!"

"I saw that! Man, she's so cool!"

A young man by the name of Gary D'Cia, wearing a black school uniform and a blue scarf around his neck, walked by the gossiping students. Perhaps Gary D'Cia was just desensitized to all of this. Perhaps the fact that Valour high – or all of Piltin City, come to think of it – was such a hotbed of unnatural and strange activity made Gary used to hearing rumours about phantom thieves and magical girls. As a 10th grader, he had already had about an year's worth of strange occurrences happen around him, and as such, so long as they never involved him directly, he didn't usually pay them mind. Usually.

There were a few exceptions. Those exploits of that "Magical girl Luminosity" people talked so often about concerned him. Not because of the obvious reason that she was a magical girl and using magic, nor was it the fact that people often found her cute. No, it was because, as an older brother, Gary D'Cia did not want his younger sister, Lucy D'Cia, to get hurt.

It was just around one year ago that Lucy, then an 8th grader, showed him a strange staff and declared that she would show him magic with it. With the impression that his sister was beginning to try and do magic tricks she might have been a bit too old for, Gary sat down and proceeded to watch as his sister fire a large beam of light from her wand, incinerating five rows of placed aluminium cans. She had since then declared her intention to use this newfound power for good, despite Gary's objections that her ambitions were a bit too dangerous. Within a week, for better or for worse, Magical Girl Luminosity was in the papers.

Making sure to have a word with Lucy about going up against bank robbers armed with potentially fatal shotguns, Gary continued on his way into the school. He had just passed the entrance into the building when a voice called out to him.

"Gary!"

Recognizing that voice, Gary turned to see two fellow students, both of them wearing the same school uniform. Both of them had long hair, although one had white hair that only flowed to his shoulders while another had back hair that reached down to his waist.

"Brad! Thomas!" Gary smiled. "You two seem to be here early."

"I had some matters to take care of." Thomas, the longer haired student, grinned. "You? No, wait, let me guess. You have that report from the disciplinary committee for the student council, don't you? I guess that explains why you're not with Lucy."

"Yeah." Gary sighed. "...'attacks' have been ramping up recently, and the James wants to make sure everyone's alert and careful."

"I see." Brad, the one with the white hair, sighed, "It's a scary thought, isn't it? These random mutilations..."

The three fell into a rare silence. Since a few months ago, bodies of mutilated animals had been found around the school. The victims were random, ranging from kittens, squirrels, dogs, birds... any living animal one could easily kill. Even the police had gotten involved, and it was something Gary, a member of the disciplinary committee, was determined to stop.

"...well in any case," Thomas broke the silence, "We should get going. You don't want to keep James waiting."

"Right! I'll see you two later!" And with that, Gary turned and continued to head for the student council room.

XXXXX

"Here's the report, James" Gary handed a taller male with serious eyes a stack of paper which detailed the activities of the disciplinary committee. "We're doing everything we can to find out who's behind this too."

James, the student council president, nodded. "I knew I could count on you. Thanks for coming all the way up here."

"Not a problem." Gary sighed. "...too many strange things going on."

"That is for sure." James agreed, but he seemed to be lost in thought.

"What do you think about all this?" Gary asked after a moment. "I mean, we've got phantom thieves, magical girls, and now we've got this mystery killer... I just hope he doesn't start to go after humans soon, but what's your take?"

James paused for a moment. "... the bell's about to ring. You should get to class."

"Ah, right." Gary nodded, suddenly noticing the time. "I'll take my leave now."

And with that, the disciplinary committee member left, leaving James alone in the student council room. Slowly, he strode to a locker on the side. It was a locker everyone else was forbidden to open; it was for the president's exclusive use.

Entering the code, he opened the locker to reveal three items that looked very out of place in a school. The first was a golden crown with a green jewel on top, which James left where it was. The second was an elegant lance which extended to reveal a blue and yellow standard inside.

And the last was a copy of a very ancient book. It's ink was fading and it's paper was akin to what one would expect from parchment, but it was still legible, and James slowly traced his finger over the title of the book.

The title read: "The League of Legends."

"I wish I could tell you the truth, old friend." James sighed. "But I cannot. I do not want you involved in this impending battle."

XXXXX

The principal of Valour High, Raven Sayne, was, admittedly, not popular with his students. No, with his tall, imposing stature – even with his cane, his cold, piercing eyes and his never-smiling face scared a lot of the students.

And then there was the bird; a raven that constantly perched on his shoulder.

_Everyone _was creeped out by the bird.

"...It has been a while, but I am sure." he whispered. "The spirit of other champions are here."

"Really?" a second voice, this one female and much younger spoke. "I suppose we're going to have to kill them all-"

"Not quite, Katalyn." Raven spoke in his hoarse voice. "One of them is special. He belongs to _us_."

This caught the interest of the other figures in the room, who all looked up from their absent-minded habits.

Katalyn Edge was a woman who was anything but frail. She had long red hair and a scar down one of her eyes, but most telling of all was the way she constantly toyed with blades. No one dared to talk back nor stand up to her – there had been reports that she had even attacked students with her blades and that she could disappear at will. However, even the complaints of teachers were shut down by the birdlike principal.

Her sister, Catherine Edge, was vastly different from Katalyn – as far as appearances and methods went. While she instead preferred to use an unblemished beauty and an almost serpentine charm instead of force and threats, deep down she and Katalyn were exactly the same – they were not girls to mess with.

Then there were the two men in the room: Darian and David Akse. Both of them were muscular and had completely psychotic eyes, but one of them, Darian, was cold and kept his hair short while David, the younger brother, had longer hair spiked upwards and had a grin that was almost a permanent fixture of his face.

"One of us?" Darian asked. "You mean to say... this spirit is Noxian?"

"Yes."

"But who is it?" Catherine asked. "I mean, we have myself, the serpent's embrace, and the sinister blade," she said, looking at her sister. "Darian and David are the Hand of Noxus and the Glorious Executioner... and of course, we have yourself," she assured Principal Sayne, "The Master Tactitian. That leaves..."

"So who is it?" David asked excitedly, cutting off Catherine. "The Undead Champion? The Headsman's pride? I doubt he can compare to me-"

"It is the Crimson Reaper." the Principal muttered, silencing David. "The only living hemomancer. And he is here, in this school. You, Catherine, should know him."

The girl whose soul held the spirit of the serpent's embrace was puzzled for a moment before coming to a look of shocked realization. "Oh you cannot be serious, sir!" she huffed. "Are you speaking of Brad Mirth, from the biology club!?"

"I am." the principal nodded.

"But- but he is _nothing_ like the Crimson Reaper!" Catherine insisted. "The crimson reaper we know was a man who revelled in blood; someone who would turn rivers red with the dead for fun! Brad constantly speaks of how he wants to _help_ people with his art-"

"But his mastery of blood is unmatched." Raven reminded her. "...he is lost, but not forever. You must have in join us. Only kill him if he is absolutely adamant on using his destructive powers for the so-called "good"."

"Ugh..." Catherine sighed. "But he is such a _nerd_-"

"Aren't you one to talk." David chuckled. "You're in the same club as him-"

"Do not put me together with him." Catherine hissed, turning sharply to the younger Akse brother. "I study _snakes_ – the most elegant, beautiful yet deadly creatures in this world."

"Woah there, I'm just kidding." the Glorious executioner chuckled.

"And that's it?" Darian asked coldly. "We're only dealing with one? I thought you said there were a lot more."

"Patience, Darian." Principal Sayne assured him. "We will be dealing with one other. It has come to my attention that the lady of luminosity is here, and she has already discovered her powers as a champion."

"Let me guess," Katalyn said as she returned to twirling a knife, "It's that 'magical girl luminosity' that's been showing up on the news, right?"

"Exactly. Furthermore, her brother, the Might of Demacia, remains ignorant. If we kill the sister..."

"Then we can put the brother into a state of shock, and prevent the Might of Demacia from rising in this world." Darian finished.

"Exactly."

"Let me do it, then!" David got up, looking excited. "I'll string 'er up and let the world know the glory that is-"

With that, Darian whacked his brother on the head. "You attract too much attention." he growled. "Your afternoon mutilations are already causing enough of an uproar as it is."

"This must be a silent killing." the Principal explained. "We cannot attract the attention of the public. As such..."

Katalyn nodded. "I'll do it. Tonight?"

"Tonight will be excellent." the principal nodded. "The two Edge sisters now have your tasks. Do not fail me. Remember..."

"Blood for Noxus." the five of them hissed together, in a voice that was sinister and sadistic.

XXXXX

It was now after school, a time in which students usually either headed home to complete their assignments for the day, or headed to their respective clubs. While Gary and Thomas had no such interests and headed home immediately after the bell, Brad was heading to the biology room. He had learned quite a few things in the biology class earlier in the day and he wanted to try to apply them to practical uses as soon as possible.

Opening the door, he reached for the coat hanger and immediately retrieved his lab coat. It was red; specifically created. While most would frown for not using the white to help identify stains, he felt that, if the lab coat was not red, he felt uncomfortable. He could not explain it, but no one really minded.

"Hello there, Brad." a soft, enticing voice chuckled. "More bloodwork today?"

"You know me, Catherine." Brad sighed. "got some new ideas. How about you? Just checking up on your snakes?"

"Mhmm." she smiled.

The two worked on opposite sides of the room, each going about their respective projects for a few minutes Brad was working in his corner of the room, doing various things with blood samples. While others were under the impression that he was doing the standard scientific procedures, Brad was actually, behind the cover of being in a solitary corner, doing something very different.

_Blood manipulation._

It was something that he had only discovered recently, and it was also something that he kept as a closely guarded secret. With the twitch of his fingers, he could make blood float, and to his amazement (and horror) he had even discovered he could drain the blood both in and out of a living body. However, aside from the one mice who he tried that on, Brad did not dare try it again. He did not know how to control it that well, so on the off chance he accidentally killed someone...

"Brad."

Startled, Blad jumped out of his thinking and turned to see Catherine, who was leaned up close. "Y-yes?"

"I was just asking – do you have any more rubber gloves?"

Brad clared his throat before nodding, turning around and opening a desk before rummaging around for a pair of or rubber gloves. However, the moment he found them and turned to hand them over to his fellow club member did he see that Catherine had gotten a lot closer.

"Um... Catherine?" Brad asked, definitely confused. Catherine had never really paid him mind, preferring to stick to her side of the room. The rest of the club never bothered them either, and the two of them were the only people who regularly attended. As such, Catherine's current proximity to him was a source of major confusion. What on earth was she doing?

"I just want to get to know you better." Catherine said, as if she knew the confusion in Brad mind – then again, she probably did. "We're the only ones in the club come regularly, but I have no idea what you even _do_. All I ever see from you are those vials of blood, and no one even knows what you do with them, do they?"

"Catherine," Brad started, "I-"

"But I do." she cut him off, and suddenly, making Brad stop. "I know what you do with blood."

"Oh?"

"You can control it, can't you?" Catherine whispered. "You and I – we're alike. You can do strange things with blood, I know it. You can make it float, manipulate it, make it do things no one else can possibly imagine."

"...yes, I can." Brad admitted. "...but I fail to see how this relates-"

"To me?" Catherine chuckled. "Oh, Brad, you and I... we are alike."

It was then that Brad heard a hissing sound, and looking beyond Catherine he could see that they were not really alone anymore – every one of Catherine's snakes had escaped their pit and were slithering around the many desks, although all of them had one thing in common: they all had their eyes focused on Brad, waiting for him to do... something.

"Just as you control blood, I can control serpents." Catherine continued as she came even closer to Brad, pressing her body against his arm. "Brad... there are more like us, so many I want for you to meet."

Brad was quite unsure, and just in case, behind his back he had prepared a sphere of blood to manipulate for self defence. "I..."

Just then, there was a knock at the door to the club. Instantly, the tension was cut and Catherine's snakes all returned to their cages. Catherine herself stepped back, pausing for a moment before continuing: "Tomorrow morning, an hour before class. We will be gathering at the principal's office. I would be _most_ delighted if you would come."

And with a wink, Catherine picked up her bag and headed out the door, revealing the person who had knocked and potentially saved Brad from much awkwardness.

Startled by the fact that Catherine had just abruptly passed by her, the newcomer took a moment before stepping in. "Um... is this the biology club?"

"It is." Brad said, taking a moment to compose himself before facing the newcomer. It was a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. Brad recognized her as a classmate – Ari.

There were many nasty rumours spreading about her – she was a loose woman, that she was often the cause of men cheating on their girlfriends, the sort of nasty rumors that led people to either seek her for the wrong reasons or led people to completely shun her. Brad had never paid much attention to rumors, but in any case he still had no idea why she was here. "Can I help you?"

"Um... there are first aid supplies here, right?" she asked carefully.

Brad raised his eyebrows. "There are." he nodded. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me, but..." reaching into her bag, Ari pulled out a cloth that was wrapped around something – an animal. The moment she took out the cloth, Brad could sense it – blood was leaking. Whatever it was that was injured, it was probably wrapped in there, and even without seeing it, Brad could sense that it was no small amount of blood that was being lost. Setting the cloth on a table and unwrapping it, she revealed an injured fox. The fox was not in a good state, and it was fairly obvious – it's left arm was missing.

"This..." Brad whispered. "Where did you find this?"

"I found two boys doing this to her..." Ari shook her head. "I tried to stop them, but it was too late. They ran before I got a good look at them."

Brad mused. "I'll do what I can." he said. "I'm no vet, nor do I have any experience with first aid, but we should be able to keep it alive enough long to get it to proper help." With that, he opened the first aid box in the classroom and applied bandages, keeping pressure on the wound to stop more excessive blood loss. Although he hid it from Ari, he also manipulated the fox's blood so that it would avoid the wound, while allowing the rest of the blood to circulate normally. "Come on," he said after finishing his improvised treatment, "let's get her to a vet."

XXXXX

It was now nighttime. Gary was sitting at home, and although his eyes lay on his homework his mind was nowhere near mathematics nor history. Instead, it was hovering right above worry and anxiety. His sister had told their parents that she was going outside to meet with some friends, but Gary knew that was far from the truth – out there, somewhere, the Magical girl Luminosity was looking for criminals to stop.

What if she got hurt? What if – _what if_ – something happened to her? Would he, as her older brother, ever forgive himself for letting her get caught up in her escapedes? Perhaps it would be wise to have a stern talk with her when she returned home. Deciding that was the best course of action, Gary nodded and was about to force his mind to return to mathematics, assuring himself that Lucy would be fine, as she had been for the past year, when his father's voice called out.

"Gary! Phone call! It's Thomas!"

Sighing, Gary put down the pencil he just raised and headed downstairs to answer the phone. "Thomas? It's me. What's up?"

"Gary, there's no time to explain."

"Thomas, what-"

"Your sister is in danger. It's at the construction zone two blocks away from school, where

they're building the new office building. You need to hurry."

"Wait, how do you-!?"

However, Thomas had already hung up.Pausing for a moment, Gary then dashed out the door, running as fast as he could.

_ Thomas_... Gary resolved even as he kept running, "_f this is your idea of a joke I'm going to tear you apart tomorrow._

However, the prospects of it being a joke grew slimmer and slimmer as he began to hear the sounds of battle. The closer he got to the construction zone, the louder it got.

XXXXX

Lucy was, admittedly, not in a good situation. Her sparks were excellent for finding enemies in the shadows, yes, but this girl, her opponent, was much too fast. Even if she could see her, by the time she tried to bind her or fire her "final spark" she would already be gone. Even worse, she could launch her attacks from the shadows. Already, Lucy had many cuts gashes along her arms and body, just barely being able to avoid the blades that flew from the shadows.

"Is that all?" her opponent taunted from the shadows. "I would have thought the lady of luminosity would be more powerful after having had her powers for almost a year now!"

"Shut up!" Lucy retorted, trying to illuminate the origin of the voice, but all she found were a few empty barrels. "Who are you? What do you want with me!?"

"Don't take it personally, but I have to kill you." the voice replied. "Don't blame me. If anything, blame the powers you've been using ."

That one phrase made everything clear to Lucy. "Noxus." she whispered, her eyes widening in surprise. Taking advantage of that, the sinister blade, in a whirl, appeared right on top of Lucy and tackled her to the ground, pinning her and forcing her to drop her wand.

"Get... off of me!" Lucy growled, trying to get up but Katalyn kept her down with ease. "No no," she grinned, "Don't you see? I've won, and your life is now forfeit." She raised her dagger and was prepared to plunge it into Lucy, ending her life, when all of a sudden a yell came from the entrance.

"LUCY!"

Katalyn turned to face the meddler, only to be greeted by the sight of Gary D'Cia tackilng her off of Lucy with no regard for the fact she held a blade in her hands. Rolling a few times on the ground, Katalyn coughed out some of the dirt that got into her. "You..." she hissed.

"Gary!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why are you here-!?"

"To be honest, I don't really know either." Gary explained as he stood up. "All I know is that I got a call saying you were in danger, and I came as fast as I could."

"Well isn't that cute," Katalyn sneered. "But what good are you going to do, other than joining her in death!?" And with that, she lunged at Gary, intent on killing him quickly so she could finish off Lucy. However, to both her and Gary's surprise, before she could kill him a blinding light appeared from Gary's hands.

_No! I was too late – the Might of Demacia is rising!_

When the light subsided, Gary had in his hand a massive sword that was easily only shorter than him by a head. Taking the sword, Gary, as if by instinct, slammed it into the ground.

The ground trembled, but Katalyn knew that the strike was coming from the sky. Looking up, she saw a massive sword coming down, ready to crash down on her as if it was the heavens themselves trying to smite her. Gary could only see her beginning to leap away before the giant sword impacted the ground, kicking up dirt and obstructing everyone's sight.

When the cloud cleared, Gary slowly got up. "Did... did I get her?"

"No, Gary." Lucy shook her head, "...she got away. But I have a feeling she won't be back tonight."

Still amazed at what had just transpired, Gary stared at the crater that he had created. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone running towards them. "Lucy! Lucy!" a voice that Gary recognized as that of the student council president got closer and closer. "Are you alright-"

James stopped when he saw both Gary and Lucy there, taking note of the fact that Gary now had his weapon. "...so..." he sighed. "You have awakened your powers, friend."

"Powers?" Gary asked. "James, I- what's going on?"

"Let's go home for now." Lucy said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'll explain everything.


End file.
